Luna
by Kamapup
Summary: A shy, quiet Eevee, a noisy, bouncy growlithe. They quickly become best friends, and that stays for as long as life will let them... but just how long is that?
1. Meeting

I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Kenji and Luna.. anyways, have fun with this.

Eyes wide , a rattata squealed in fear, Kenji tight on its heels. He laughed excitedly, pouncing towards his prey and almost hitting a tree, which just caused him to laugh harder. He rolled onto his back, laughing hysterically, his tail wagging spastically in pure joy. After a few minutes an espeon came barging out of a bush beside him.

"Excuse me!" She yelled, causing the growlithe pup to jump and look at her, a smile erupting across his face as he saw all the tiny eevees behind her, one of them white, the other four the normal brown. "Would you mind? I finally got my children to calm down, and you had to come along and wake them up again!"

"Oh! I'm sorry miss.. I didn't mean to... I was just having so much fun!" Kenji said, his tail wagging again. He looked behind the espeon again, the four normal ones were busy pouncing over each other and gnawing on each other, but the white one was staring at him, its head tilted. "Adorable kids you have, though." The praise seeming to make her warm up to him almost immediately.

"Well thank you, sir. I'm sorry I yelled at you." She said, smiling apologetically. "I'm Ren. Who're you? I've seen you around, but usually the eons and the arcanine pack stay away from each other." She purred out calmly.

"I'm Kenji. I've never seen you guys around here before..." He said, lowering himself down to her level.

"Oh, no. We have been here the whole time. For your pack, every shiny pup born gets an eon, and that's gone for years now. I suppose you need yours, huh?" She said, giggling. His eyes widened, and his tail wagged a little faster.

"Do.. I get to spend time with some of the eons before I get one?"

"Well, I guess. No one's ever asked. Why?" The white one's eyes were still locked on Kenji.

"Um.... be-because I'd like to get to know one of yours..." He said. "Or... are they not old enough yet?"

"They're old enough, but which one?" She asked, turning around to look at them, but seeing the way the shiny one was looking at him, she had a feeling she knew which one. "Her?"

"Yeah! She's the coolest eevee I've ever seen!" He said, sitting up quickly, his tail wagging rapidly.

"Please do! She needs a friend. She... doesn't get along too well with her brothers..."

"Can... I take her off your paws now? I would like to have a friend too! I'm an only puppy.. so I don't have anyone to play with..." The espeon looked at her child, then at Kenji, and smiled.

"Sure." Ren said, nudging the little white puff-ball towards him. "Introduce yourself." Ren said, grinning.

"I-I-I'm.... Luna..." The eevee whispered. Kenji lowered his head down to her and smiled widely.

"Hi Luna. I'm Ken." He said, tilting his head at her. He stood up and started walking off.

"Go on Luna. I need you to stay with him. He's your new friend. He won't hurt you." Ren said, smiling as Luna looked up at her. "I've been watching him since the day he was born. He wouldn't hurt a flygon." The eevee rose shakily to her paws and followed the growlithe, who had stopped to wait for her.

"Come on!" He yelled to her as he took off running, forcing the eevee to do so as well.

She came to a clearing and whined, shaking as she looked around. She was lost and alone. "K-Kenji?!" She yelled as loudly as she could. She cried out in terror as she heard a crash from her right as a rattata came running towards her. She sighed and sat down, only to launch into the air as the large form of Ken came bounding after it. The rattata dodged around Luna and Ken slid to a stop before hitting her, and stayed sitting, before her, grinning.

"Hm... You need to have some fun... too long have you gone without chasing a rattata!!" He howled, standing up, laughing. He looked at her and smiled. "You coming? You can either sit here until I come and find you later, or you can come and have some fun with me. Your choice." She stood up, and looked at him. She was roughly half his size, and he thought she was adorable. He started trotting off, stopping every now and then to make sure she was following him. He grinned and raised his head, sniffing the air as he searched for his rattata. He ran into a bush, leaving Luna behind again, until he came running out again, chasing the smaller pokemon. "Come on! Try to keep up!" He called to Luna. She didn't want to be left alone again so she started running after them, her legs too short to keep up with Ken. Eventually the rattata got away and Luna was laying on top of Ken, who was on his back, and both of them were laughing.

"That was fun!" Luna said, her voice still very soft and shy, but excited at the same time. "I never knew chasing something for so long could be fun..." She said, giggling after every few words. Ken sighed and finally stopped laughing long enough to look at the eevee on his belly.

"I knew you were something special... Most other pokemon that I ask to play with me look at me and laugh at me like I'm dumb or something." He smiled at her as she repositioned herself on him so she was laying with her face almost touching his.

"Did you know that's the first time I've ever had fun? I've never laughed before either.." She said, somewhat sadly. His tongue almost completely enveloping her face in a comforting lick.

"Well, just wait for me tomorrow, and I'll find us something to do that's just as awesome." She smiled gently.

"I've known you for one day Kenji... and... you're already my best friend." He grinned widely, and said teasingly.

"Aren't I your ONLY friend?" She looked sadly at him, tilting her head. "I'm kidding. It's not important anyways."

"How is it not important?" She asked.

"Because you're not the one losing out. They don't know what they're missing. You don't need them anyways. I never sleep, so if you ever need me, I'll be here." She smiled at him, her cheeks turning red through her white fur. "Besides, now that I'm opening you up, you'll make plenty of friends. You're an awesome little fluff-ball."

"You're such a kiss ass Kenji..." She said, still blushing. He looked up at the sky and smiled.

"Look up. It's really pretty tonight." She looked up, a look of amazement crossing her face as she rolled onto her back.

"It's.. so pretty. I've never done this before."

"Really? You've really missed out on a lot." He said, licking her again. "But that's okay. You have me now. I can show you everything I know."

"I look forward to it.... but as of now, puppy, I have to go. Mom's probably so worried about me.... she's gonna be mad." Luna said, laughing softly. She rolled off of Ken's belly, who stood up after he was sure she was safely on the ground. The pair walked back to Ren's nest, talking quietly about unimportant things.

"See you tomorrow, Luna." Ken said as she ran over to her mother's side, who quickly licked her over.

"See ya Ken." She said, smiling at him.

"Thank you for watching her today." Ren said, waving a little at Kenji. She looked down at Luna and grimaced some. "You're filthy..." Then she smiled and sat up a little. "But you look happy, which is a first."


	2. Drowning

The umbreon eased up behind the arcanine, her yellow eyes locked onto his massive, cream colored tail, which was wagging as it often was. She lowered her upper body to the ground, ran her tongue around her lips, and pounced. The canine yelping and jumping up in surprise. He spun around and grinned when he realized who it was.

"You're an evil little puff ball Luna.." He growled to her, nosing her off of his tail onto the ground, then forced her even harder onto the ground with his upper body, bathing her roughly with his tongue.

"You're not much better Ken.... stop licking me!!!!" She yelled, laughing and struggling against him. He stopped and pulled away from her, grinning.

"Why should I?" And he started up again.

"Because I'll tear your ear off if you don't!!" She said, darkly.

"I'd like to see you try." He said between licks, grinning at her. She glared at him, her lithe body disappearing out from underneath him. He licked the ground once, and blinked. He looked around, wide eyed, wondering where Luna had disappeared to. He felt a slight pain in his ear, and glanced up to see her there, gnawing at his ear, and pulling at it. He shook himself, which knocked her off. "How'd you get up there so fast?" He asked, tilting his head.

"I dunno.. I'm just good like that." She said, grinning again.

"You're so weird... hey, have you met my parents yet?"

"What? No? Why?"

"We've been friends forever.... and you haven't met them? How's that possible?"

"I dunno..." He grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and picked her up, and started walking towards the clearing his pack called home. He got there, and got many weird looks from many of the pack members, and finally he reached the den his parents, the alphas, occupied. He walked in and placed Luna on the ground, she growled up at him, then turned her head and saw the four eyes of the two arcanine on him.

"Um... ahah... hi." She said, blushing.

"Who's this, Kenji?" His father asked. He was twice the size of his son, even though they were the same species. Ken moved over and sat between his parents.

"This is Luna, my best friend."

"You're best friends with an eon?" His father asked, a slight sense of disapproval in his voice.

"Yeah."

"You know my best friend for a while was an eon." Ken's mother said, glaring a little at her mate. He sighed a little.

"Mm.. I do remember this. How is she, anyways?" He asked, turning his attention away from Luna and his son.

"She's good." Ken's mother lowered her head to the umbreon and sniffed at her a little. "She seems good enough, and if Kenny likes her, I don't see why we shouldn't."

"Good enough? She's better than just good enough!!" Ken almost yelled at his mother.

"Son...." His father sighed, nudging him a little. "I need to talk to you."

"Why are you guys being such a pain to her?" Ken asked, Luna was watching each of them talk, but she was keeping out of it as much as she could.

"Because she's not one of us. You should have known better than bringing her here." His father answered.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't like me. I'm not suprised. And it's not that I'm an eon. If I had been a flareon, you would have been fine, but just because I'm an umbreon, you think I'm evil. You think I'm going to hurt Ken." Luna said calmly. She stood up and walked out of the cave.

"...thanks guys... you could have done something to make her like you at least a LITTLE bit." Ken growled and followed Luna, his head down. He sighed a little as he came up beside her. "Hey Luna.. Sorry about that...."

"I wasn't surprised. No one likes dark types." She said, her voice still calm, and her eyes were locked ahead of her.

"Nah. They just... have a lot of species pride... I guess. That's the best way I can explain it. You know how you said if you were a flareon they would like you? Well, they wouldn't. They wouldn't like you unless you were an arcanine.... or a growlithe.. They... do like you more since I'm so close to you." He said, trying to make it up to her. She sighed in response. "You're in a bad mood now.... aren't you?" He asked, frowning, and she sighed again. "Well, let's change the subject. How'd your mom know to name you Luna when you were born? Did she make it so you could only become an umbreon somehow?"

"No. She did it on purpose. She likes having one of each in the family. She's the espeon, I'm the umbreon, Blaze is the flareon, Jet's the vaporeon, Bolt's the jolteon... you get it." "Yeah.. that's kinda cool, actually." He said, laughing. She smiled a little at his praise.

"Nah. My mom's just a dork." She said, wondering how her mother would react to being called that. She stood up and started walking towards the edge of the clearing, not entirely sure what she was going to do. Ken tilted his head and started trotting after her, slowly enough that when he caught up with her, it wouldn't take much effort to stop and just walk with her. Her eyes were locked on the ground and she sighed again, glancing at Ken, then back to the ground.

"Luna... Don't be in a bad mood... I know my dad was.. meaner than he needed to be, but he's not happy about anything, ever, anyways... I mean, I'm a disappointment to him too, you know." He tried to cheer her up, and his ears perked excitedly as he saw her look at him, the adorable, confused look pulled across her face.

"How does he not like you? You're his son..."

"Well, for one thing, I'm his only son, and I didn't turn out right. I'm not all calm and collected and smart like him. He doesn't like that at all. And his other problem with me is that I'm shiny..."

"How is that a bad thing?" She snapped, yelling at him for no real reason. He wasn't looking at her now. He was staring ahead, irritated at his dad even more than he had been before.

"Because he wanted someone like him, not like my mom. He wanted a normal, orange Arcanine, that was intelligent and would make a good alpha when he dies." He stopped walking, and though he had to try, suppressed a growl, which was rare for him. "I don't want to be the alpha anyways."

"Ken? We should change the topic before you get mad again... Jet's not here... we might not be able to stop you this time..." She was afraid of him and his temper after he nearly destroyed half the forest in his last explosion.

"Sorry Luna..." He said, forcing a smile to prove he was okay. "I just don't like my dad much anymore... And he doesn't like me, so that's okay. He says he likes me, but I know better. I'm not smart, but I'm not too stupid to see that." He started walking again and easily caught up with Luna who wasn't too far ahead of him.

"You're not stupid, Kenji. You're just not as good at organizing your thoughts as he is, but you're still a puppy. There's nothing wrong with that." She blinked a little at what she had just said, amazed. She wasn't one to try to fix things and pull people out of bad moods. "Oh, and you're lucky you even KNOW your dad. I guess.. three brothers kinda adds up to one dad though." She laughed, the happy sound in her overly dry voice making Ken smile. He pushed her to the ground in a tight hug, almost crushing her, not that she wasn't used to this.

"I love you Luna. You're so weird." He purred, finally letting her up after tracing her face with his tongue in a rough lick. She shook herself to get this saliva off of her, but she smiled at him.

"You're not exactly normal either, Kenny." He laughed, nodding and agreeing totally with her.

"Kenny...." He repeated softly. "Do you realize you and my mom are the only ones I let call me that?" She looked upwards, as if thinking, then she nodded and laughed.

"And do you realize that you're the only one I'll laugh around?" He smiled affectionately at the fox. The two were impossibly close, and nothing could force them apart, and they both knew it. He sighed and glanced at the darkening sky. "Do you ever go home at night, Luna?" He glanced at her, and she looked away. "I didn't think so... why not?"

"No reason to. Have you ever spent a night with me?" He arched an eyeridge at the odd question, then shook his head. She grinned her evil, wide toothed grin at him. "Do you think your parents would miss you much if you didn't come home for one night?"

"My dad would, but my mom trusts me enough that I won't do anything stupid.. and I'm mad at my dad, so I kinda want to make him worry anyways." Her grin only widened as he said that.

"You're staying with me tonight. Don't expect to be doing much sleeping." She laughed. This was the first time he had ever been worried about something Luna said or was planning. "Trust me, it's nothing bad. It's just.. something I think you'll find interesting."

A couple hours passed, and the sun had fallen completely, and the moon had begun to rise, and it was doing things to Luna; obvious things that Ken could notice. Her eyes were glowing more brightly than usual, and her entire body was glowing blue, not just her rings, though those were the areas that were shining the brightest. She looked even more mad than usual now, and she seemed to have much more energy than she had during the day. Ken laughed as he watched her flit around, inspecting everything, and chasing everything she could find. Suddenly, she stopped and looked at Kenji.

"You're being boring. Come on!" She was trembling, and Ken was almost worried about her. He looked at the moon, which was full, and what was probably making her act like this.

"Oof!" He grunted as Luna launched into his chest with more power than he thought it was possible for her to have. It pushed him onto his back, and she was shaking harder than before on top of him now.

"Come on! You're always trying to get me to play with you! Now.... it's my turn!" She said, laughing as she bounced off of his chest and bound off into the forest, her laughter echoing through the trees.

"No wonder she never goes home..." Ken mumbled to himself.

"I knew you would figure it out, Kenny!" He jumped, the voice coming from behind him. He flipped around, and Luna was standing there. She laughed harder than she already was, falling onto her stomach and fighting for air.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You're scared of me! You, of all people, are actually scared of ME!" She started laughing again. In all honesty, he was scared. Luna was acting really strange, and the fact that she was shaking as violently as she was.

The entire night was full of her vanishing and reappearing suddenly and scaring Ken. She was having more fun with it than she needed to. 'Don't expect to be doing much sleeping.' was making more sense now. The sun rose and Ken collapsed, his eyelids drooping in exhaustion.

"I thought you have more fun with that, Kenny..." She purred apologetically, licking his black ear gently. "I'm sorry that I scared you..." He grinned at her.

"It's really no problem... I was more scared FOR you, than OF you."

"I didn't know it was a full moon." She laughed. "If I had, I wouldn't have stayed with you last night..."

"Why not?"

"The full moon is when I lose... any HINT of sanity... It scared me the first time it happened to me. I only shake like I was then.. and it kinda starts to hurt after a while, but you can't do anything about it." He smiled, and she noticed it. "What?"

"Well, if we're going to be friends forever, it's good I saw that so early on. It'll save me some fear later, and I'll get used to it faster." She nodded a little, seeing his point.

"You have a point, and you should get some sleep, Kenny." She said, smiling at him. "Go home. Ignore your dad, and just sleep." He nodded and forced himself onto his paws, walking slowly towards his clearing. "See ya later puppy." He grunted sleepily in response as he broke through the trees.

He walked into the cave, unable to understand what his father was yelling at him as he collapsed onto the cool stone floor and almost instantly fell asleep.

"Let him sleep." Was all he heard before he was out, and it was in his mothers soft voice.

He blinked himself awake, shaking his head to get rid of the blurry covers that impaired his vision.

"Good morning Kenny." It was his mother again, and he smiled at her.

"Morning Mom."

"Going to see little Luna again?"

"Of course."

"You sure you should be waking her up?"

"She doesn't sleep.." His mother laughed then went back to whatever it was she was doing, and Ken left. He found the eon den abandoned. There was the weak scent of tears here, and he was worried. He sniffed frantically, trying to pick up any trail, and finally, he found it.

He followed it to a large lake in the middle of the forest that he and Luna had often spent time together at, and all of the eons were there. All but two. Luna was missing, and so was her brother Jet, the vaporeon. He walked slowly towards them. Bolt was the first one to notice, and he looked behind him. His yellow fur was stained with tears below both of his large, dark eyes.

"Hey Ken...." He said, his voice breaking before he could finish, as he always referred to Ken as Kenji.

"Hey Bolt. What's wrong?.." He was even more worried now. Flare and Ren were looking at him as well, and they were both crying, Ren more so than her two sons. She buried her face in Flare's large mane, crying in heaving sobs now, and Flare was too busy trying to comfort his mother to answer. Bolt looked at the ground.

"Luna..." Was all he managed to say, but it was enough. Ken ran to the edge of the water and tried to see if there was anything that resembled her in the water in his sight range. There wasn't, of course, but he was still trying. He had never felt so helpless in his life. He couldn't swim, so he couldn't go find her, and that simple fact was hurting him.

"Where's Jet?" He asked, still searching the water.

"Trying... to find her...." Bolt answered, and that's when something burst from the water, making more noise than anything else in this eerily quiet forest. It was a combination of blue and black, and Ken knew what it was. Jet was pulling his sister to the shore, focusing completely, and fighting back tears. He panted as he pulled her onto the ground. He placed her down and looked away.

"I was too late..." He whispered, finally crying.

"No!!" Ken roared and rushed to her side. He was standing beside Bolt and studying her unmoving form. His mouth fell open and he was shaking his head. "No.... She can't be.." His head dropped, he was staring at the ground between his front paws, his eyes open wide, unblinking, and his mouth was open slightly in disbelief. His tears rolled down his muzzle, making a gentle sound as they hit the dirt. "Luna...."

"Kenji..." Ren said softly, moving closer to him, nuzzling him. "I'm.. so sorry." Nothing she had said or done had made him move, or made him change his expression. He raised his head, looking at nothing and closed his mouth, relaxed his eyes, and stopped crying as much as he could.

"You shouldn't be sorry.... I was the one that showed her this place..." His voice was dead. Emotionless. "It's my fault." Ren looked at him sadly.

"No it wasn't, Kenji. I don't know who's fault it was, but it wasn't yours." She nuzzled him again. "Jet, did you see anything underwater that could've pulled her under?"

"Yeah... I saw a tentacruel down there.. I think that did it.... I.." He couldn't finish what he was saying. Ren just nodded.

"See puppy, it wasn't your fault... it was his." Ken shook his head and stood up.

"I'm sorry I was such a burden to your family for so long. I'll.. I'll leave now." And with that, he left.

He walked past all the others in his pack as he entered his clearing, straight to his parents cave. He walked past both of his parents, ignoring both of their attempts to ask him what was wrong. He stopped for a moment in the back of the cave, then collapsed, slumping into a pile of yellow and cream colored fur, darkened by the shadows that filled the depths of the cave. His parents simply glanced at each other, wondering what had put their always cheery son in such a bad mood.

"Kenny?" His mom said, slowly approaching him. He didn't move, he didn't make a sound, it didn't even look like he was breathing. His mom nudged him gently, whining as it failed to do anything.

Ken's yellow eyes were locked on the back wall, nothing effecting him in any way. He wasn't sad, he wasn't scared, he wasn't angry, there was no feeling what-so-ever.

His father growled, rapidly becoming irritated with his son. "Kenji. Get up." Though Ken ignored him, as he had done with his mother. "Kenji, dammit, get up!" His father snarled, and this time, he listened. He stood up and walked over to his father. He looked at him, still emotionless, and walked past him. He glanced upwards, and noticed it was getting dark. He walked towards the pond he had lost his best friend to, and before entering the small ring of bare land around the water, he looked around to make sure her family had gone home, then he eased into the place and sat down at the water's edge. He stared out across the pond to the opposite shore for a few minutes, then looked down.

The water seemed so much darker and more intimidating than it had earlier when he was here. He just stared at it, watching the ripples on the water carry the moonlight towards the center of the pool. He noticed that in a certain spot, the rings of light shone blue, the color Luna's rings had been, and that brought everything out at once. He started crying and roaring at the same time, he was sad that she was gone, and angry that that tentacruel had stolen his best friend. He stood up and tilted his head back, the two sounds he was making eventually easing into one, sorrow filled howl.


End file.
